Finry
by plaidman
Summary: Rory and Finn. Finry! Rory will do anything to be friends with Finn. This isn't the best summary. SMUT. Reviews are always appreciated.
1. American Football and Jockstraps

**American Football and Jockstraps**

_This is going to be a Finn and Rory Slash. Not sure if I want it to go on or what. Reviews will help decided that… It is based on the first song Rory sang (Bein' Green) Where he is in the locker room with his green short shorts. I have named the pair Finry, not sure how others will feel about that though._

"You're Finn Hudson"

"So, who are you?"

"My name is Rory Flanagan. I'm a foreign exchange student from Ireland and I love everything about America, especially NASCAR, your half black president, and Victoria's Secret catalogs."

"Yeah, cool me too."

"I'm staying at the home of Brittney S. Pierce; she thinks I'm a leprechaun."

"Yeah, she's kind of like Ray Man with boobs."

"She said if I grant her three wishes, I can get into her pot of gold. So I'm pretending to be a leprechaun. Her first wish was for an all marshmallow box of Lucky Charms. I really want to snog her. I'm still a virgin."

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"Not really, except for Brittney. I'm really lonely ya know. I thought America was all about different, ya know, people coming together and accepting each other."

"That's a pretty old brochure dude."

"I could really use some more friends. Would you be my friend Finn?"

"Whoa, whoa"

"It would be an honor." Rory added

"In America dudes don't ask dudes to be their friends. Except on Facebook, but even then it can take years."

"Oh"

GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE:

Finn left Rory then and headed to the locker room. Rory slowly flowed Finn there and that is when Rory came up with an idea. He would join a team like Finn than people would like him too. He was too small for football, or at least American Football and the school didn't seem to have his kind of football. Maybe hockey. But then he remembered the hockey players from earlier that week. He was about to give up when he saw a picture of that Kurt fellow in the trophy case. It was an article on the school coming back form its losing streak. It said Kurt was a kicker, so naturally Rory would have to be one too. Rory headed to the locker room and found the woman everyone called beast.

GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE:

"I would like to tryout of kicker." He said with his think Irish accent

"Positions already filled." She grunted as she took a bit out of her chicken.

"Then I can be a back up. Just please give me a chance…"

"Fine, but only because your Irish. I don't to be sued for discrimination." She said through a mouth full of chicken. "Go find Finn Hudson he will help you get ready for practice."

Rory nodded and left right away.

GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE: GLEE:

Finn was quick to get Rory ready. They both were running laps before anyone else even bothered to show up. Rory was much quicker than Finn but tried to hide it as not to stand out much. When they finished early Finn took Rory to practice a few kicks. Rory nailed everyone.

Normally the kicker would have to been told to keep practicing but Beastie wanted to see what the kid had in him. Since Rory was already in full pads he had to practice every drill. By the end of practice he lay on the ground moaning. Everyone heard of the field when Beastie blew here whistle. "Not bad for your first day! You made the cut be back here tomorrow same time!" she yelled as she headed off the field.

Rory managed to sit up just as Finn through ha bottle of water to him. "American football is brutal."

"You'll get use to it." Finn took a long sip and started at Rory the whole time. "You were great though, for you first day."

"I was awful, I got slammed to the ground every play. But you did your job and kept them away for me."

Rory smiled. "I did didn't I."

"Yep. Now let's get you back to the locker room. I bet you could use a nice hot shower." Rory stood up but limped. Finn quickly offered him support.

"Thanks Finn Hudson."

"No Problem. Just call me Finn though."

"Okay. Finn"

Finn smiled and helped Rory of the field. By the time they managed to get there everyone was gone including the Coach Beastie.

"Finn could you help me get my pads off? I am not sure how." Rory asked after a few minutes of trying. A shirtless Finn came over to help. He was quick to remove them. "Thanks." Rory smiled.

He watched as Finn walked back to his locker. Finn's ass was nice and round, just the way Rory liked it. Rory slowly undressed keeping a keen eye to Finn. Soon Rory had nothing on but pants and Finn only had a jockstrap. Finn looked at Rory just as Rory felt blood flooded to his crotch.

"Dude were you just…"

"No. I was just wonder what your wearing." Rory lied. "You Americans have the weirdest fashion statements."

"Dude you are wearing a jockstrap too."

Rory looked down "Indeed I am" He blushed.

"It's okay to be into guys."

"It is."

"Totally. Just know they aren't always into you."

"Oh… Finn Hudson are you… umm… into me?"

Finn laughed. "After the way you took practice I think I am more than a little bit into you."Rory nodded not entirely shore what the meant. "Hey do you need help getting you leg pads of?"

"No it's all right. I can manage these." Finn proceeded any way. He quickly removed all of Rory's clothes except his jockstrap. Rory was now so hard that he was popping out of his jockstrap.

"Hey could you help me with my jockstrap? It is a pain to get off, all that being and such."

"Anything for you Finn." Rory was hesitant but Finn pulled him close and Rory acted quickly. Rory slipped the jockstrap to Finn's thighs and went to continue but was hit with Finn's still growing cock. "That is one big Lochness monster" Finn laughed at that.

"My nessy loves to be pet. You want to give it a try." Rory gulped and then lowered himself to look at Finn's cock. Rory added his hand to it and felt Finn grow with pleasure. After a few jerks Finn's penis was at ten inches. Rory went into suck Finn but Finn stopped him. He pulled Rory to the floor and removed Rory's jockstrap. Finn took Rory's eight inch cock in his mouth. Rory screamed with pleasure. Rory turned his body so that he now lay completely on top of Finn. Rory then lowered himself to suck Finn. The teens pleasured each other until Rory came in Finn's mouth. Rory removed his lips from Finn's cock with a wet pop.

"We aren't done, are we?"

"No. I want you inside me." Rory moaned. Finn scrambled to Pucks locker and pulled out a tube of lube. Finn pressed his fingers into Rory and soon after had him stretched out enough. Adding more lube to his cock Finn pushed himself into Rory.

Once Finn was in Rory to control. Making his hips turn to cause Finn's loud moans. Rory picked up his pace. Rory wasn't sure how but he was hard again, maybe it was from the feeling of Finn's pubs on his ass, maybe it was from the sounds of pure pleasure coming from Finn. Either way Rory was no working to get two people off.

It wasn't too hard to get Finn to cum in his ass. And once that happened Rory came all over Finn's stomach.

"Ready to hit the showers?" Finn asked after a few minutes of cuddling.

"If you pick me up." Rory joked, however Finn missed it and picked the naked Irish boy up and put him in the shower.

"Thanks, for that." Finn said as he but Rory down.

"What?"

"Thanks for giving me the best sex ever." Finn blushed and Rory soon returned that.

"Are we at least Facebook friends now?"

Finn laughed. "Yea we are really good friends now."


	2. Sticky Liquid

**Chapter 2: Sticky Liquid!**

_Thanks for the reviews. I am not sure where I will go with this story, I guess I will let the actually producers of Glee determine where I go until I get any ideas. This is set after the Santana/ Finn and Rory Fight._

Finn felt terrible for what he said. If someone had done what, he had just done to Santana, to him he would break down. Rory pulled Finn into the choir room so that he wouldn't be seen by the other students as he started to cry.

"How could I do something like that. Even to Santana! She may be a bitch but I still love her." Finn sobbed and looked at Rory. Rory who had wanted to cry when Finn said he loved Santana. "Not like that you idiot, I mean as a friend." Finn laughed and whipped the tear from Rory's eye.

"As long as you aren't in love with anyone else Finn Hudson that is fine with me." He smile and sat on the chair next to Finn.

"Have I told you I loved you?" Finn asked as his brow creased.

"Not in such words, but by your actions." Rory said in his thick Irish accent.

"Like what?" Finn had stopped tearing up and stared at Rory.

"Like last night in your bed; when you looked into my eyes for a good hour after we had sex. Or the other morning when you helped me pick the marshmallows out of the boxes and put them in one box for just Brittany. I know you cold careless about making her happy, it was making me happy that you cared about. You know how good it makes me feel when she opens that box and thinks that I am magical."

"That's not love."

Rory was puzzled. "The way you light up when you say my name, my full name. It's like it gives you power."

"I would say that it is love on both accounts."

Finn smile and but a hand behind Rory's head. "I would say the same thing." He half leaned in half pulled Rory to him. Regardless of how their lips meet they exploded with fireworks. Rory slid onto Finn's lap and became more passionate. Finn tried to slip Rory's shit off.

"We can't do it here. We'll get caught."

"So what." Finn pulled his own shirt off. Rory bit his lower lip and then followed Finn's lead. Rory was smaller than Finn but they had almost the exact same body. Finn was taller and wider but other than that they both had pale freckled skin, apps that were there but not completely defined. Rory only had more freckles than Finn on his chest.

Rory kicked his shoes of and then Finn ripped his pants off. Rory stepped back and Finn took his own clothes off leaving him in his underwear. Rory examined Finn's happy trail that was thin but dark, Rory shaved his so his was none excitant. Rory slowly knelt and took Finn's briefs off.

Once they were fully removed Rory admired Finn's privates. His pubes were long and curl, yet trimmed. His balls were huge and his cock even bigger. It wasn't even hard and it still amazed Rory. Rory went in to take in Finn but Finn stopped him. "You stated last time. It's my turn now."

Finn knelt as he pushed Rory up. Finn ripped of Rory's briefs. "Hey I kind of need those."

"Not for this you don't" Finn moved closer to Rory's privates. Rory's pubic hair was dark and short, not gone just shorter than Finn's. He had freckles scattered around his crouch. Rory wasn't nearly as big as Finn but he was well off for his size. Finn wrapped his hand around Rory's cock. Then slowly shoved it into his mouth, as if he were savoring every inch.

Rory moved his hands to Finn's head and urged him to go on. Finn sucked Rory until he himself was fully hard, and then he couldn't resist his own needs.

"No…" Rory longed.

"Get the lube out of my backpack." Finn whispered. Rory smiled and ran to the bag and searched for the tube of lube. Rory squeezed it on his hand and went to rub it on his hole. "Wait to you want to try and… and give?"

"You mean me nailing Finn Hudson?" Finn nodded. "It would be better than finding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow." Rory smiled from ear to ear.

Finn knelt on all fours. "Then make you dream come true and screw me." Rory quickly robbed Finn's hole with lube and then pressed a finger in. "Ahhha" Finn screamed."

"Should I stop?"

Finn screamed as Rory tried to pull out. "NO!" He felt himself blush. "Please just do it. I am ready for the whole thing."Rory hesitated but Finn pushed his hips back begging Rory to proceed.

He slipped his eight inch cock into Finn Hudson. Finn moaned this time and bucked his hips so he could take more of Rory in. Rory but one hand of Finn's lower back and the other on Finn's cock. He pumped Finn as he picked up speed. Finn screamed for more.

Rory came inside of Finn after ten minutes of heavy sweating. This caused Finn to come on the ground below him. Rory managed to pull out just as Finn collapsed onto of his own cum. "Dude I think I am a bottom now."

"I don't know that means exactly but if it is referring to the quality of our sex I agree." Rory's accent just making out through his heavy panting, he collapsed on the cold tile next to Finn. He looked at Finn and Finn immediately looked into Rory's eyes.

"I love you Rory Flanagan."

"And I love you Finn Hudson." They kissed and then Rory ended up on top of Finn's naked body. The kissed until they heard the bell ring, which meant the other glee club members, would be heading his way.

Rory jumped of Finn and through the lube into Finns bag and zipped it up. He gathered his clothes and started to dress. "Crap you broke my underwear!"

"Just wear mine, I like commando better any way." Finn through Rory his underwear and but his jeans on. He slipped his shirt on and was dressed before Rory. Once they were both dressed they but there shoes on and sat down.

The door opened and Puck stepped into the room. "What up losers." He said and walked toward them. It was then that Fin and Rory remembered the semen on the floor. Their eyes widened as Puck stepped toward it. He continued and his foot gave way, within seconds he was on the ground.

"What the hell was that." He went to check what made him slip. "Its sticky."

"Sorry I spilled soda in here this morning I asked the janitor to get it. I guess he forgot." Mr. Sue said as he walked in the room.

Rory and Finn smiled at each other, this would be something they both would remember for a very long time.


End file.
